To Protect the World From Devastation
by Malvish Haunter
Summary: I have to kill them.Darkfic. A hybrid tells of her relation to Team Rocket, and what no one thought of.
1. Lavender

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. That is Satoshi Tajiri and co.

The trainer/ gym leader here is mine, though.

---

I have to kill them.

No, I have to. Really.

I'll tell you, and then you'll know.

I wish I had been around in Madame Boss' time. But then I would have to wish my friends were there with me, and in the end it's easier to wish Madame Boss was still in charge of Team Rocket.

We really should do something about Magma, and Aqua. They're getting dangerous.

I don't like this experimentation. When it was just about profit- but I've already talked about that.

Let's talk about me.

I'm not a Pokemorph. You thought that, right? No, I'm something far more rare.

I'm a hybrid.

I'm a human and Haunter hybrid.

That means one of my parents was a gastly, and the other a human. I don't t know which was which.

When I was a little girl, I was a gastly/human. Once I matured, and had a bad experience, I evolved.

I can talk to Pokemon.

Because of that, I find I'm getting disillusioned with most humans.

I train dark and ghost types, as well as anything else I find, or comes to me.

I've had relationships with, oh, a good few. Mandy the Magnificent, Morty, and such.

Currently, and I hope forevermore, I am in a great place relationship-wise.

So, let's talk about my current goals. I'm trying to become Lavender Town's Gym Leader.

I wouldn't be on the official list, I'm much too powerful for that. No, you could skip right by me if you wanted.

I'd be more of...a challenge, for those who love challenges.

-

The Gym was right next to the spot the old tower had been in.

Ash hadn't given Lavender much thought since the radio tower had been placed there.

He smiled a bit at seeing a new Pokemon Tower under renovation a small distance away, complete with a sign that read,

Paid For By Lavender's Gym Leader

He turned his attention to the sign outside of the gym, absently petting Pikachu.

Lavender Gym

Leader Pansy

The Ghostly Challenge

Pikachu crawled forward, balancing his paws on the visor of Ash's hat to take a look at the gym himself.

"Well, you ready to go in Pikachu?"  
"Pika!"

Ash nodded at his pokemon's confirmation, and entered the building.

-

Even those who are pure can be turned.

All darkness can be unlocked.

Pain is the price, and it doesn't come cheap.

Sometimes those who are chosen fail.

Sometimes Pikachus die.

-

The inside of the building was dim, lit with slitted windows and candles. Ash didn't have much trouble seeing, it was only an atmospheric change. A staircase spiraled on either end of the room up to a set of four doors.

From the ornate door below the staircase, a woman entered the room, smiling thinly.

"Ash. Been to visit your mother yet?"  
"Not yet. I plan to right after I leave here." Ash responded, chuckling a bit.

Pansy was still pretty much the same as he remembered her.

She had been his neighbor in Pallet Town, and he had to guiltily admit, he hadn't been very nice to her.

She was poor, and something about her made him think she was weird. She struck out into the world far earlier than he had, right after-

A sneasel ran out of the open door behind her, and jumped up to Pansy's shoulder.

Ash waved. "Hey, Kodachi."  
Right after that. A sneasel had come down from the mountains, an unusual one of the species itself, and had become her 'starter', of sorts.

He was glad they were both doing well. He still felt a bit guilty teasing her when they were children, and her success story reminded him of his own. He was going to aim higher than a gym leader though. His dream was different. Seeing her accomplish hers gave him new hope.

Kodachi cocked an ear and grinned.

"So, I suppose you want to challenge me?" Pansy sighed, her smile erasing any doubts of real irritation.

"Yep! And we could always catch up on old times too, if you want."

"Of course. But I think you should stay in one of the guest rooms tonight, I have a bit of a busy schedule. I'll accept your challenge tomorrow."  
Ash nodded, Gym Leaders did seem to be in charge of their cities. He didn't mind, relaxation was always welcome.

"Be sure to get your exploring done before nightfall, or the ghosts will get a bit irritating.

Ash's grin increased, he knew all about ghosts. "I better go get dinner then! I'll be back soon."

"Oh, wait, you probably don't need Pikachu in a calm town like this. Mind if he hangs out with me?"  
Pansy looked at Pikachu with the same expression Ash saw on girls who gazed at Jigglypuff plushies.

He laughed. "Sure. Pikachu, you wanna explore this place while I go get dinner? I'll bring you some back buddy, don't worry!"  
Pikachu smiled, and nodded. He jumped off of Ash's hat and wandered over to Pansy. She picked him up, smiling intensely.

"Arceus, you are cute aren't you?"  
Pikachu pressed his cheek to hers and sent a bit of static through it. "Pika!"

Ash waved goodbye, and headed out the door.

Pansy ran a hand through her light purple hair. "He'll probably be gone a little while, so go ahead and explore. All of my pokemon will be nice to you. I bet you'll like all the running space here."

Pikachu nodded. Kodachi jumped down as Pansy set him down.

The sneasel patted his tail. "Chi!"

Pikachu turned around, eyes glinting with humor. "Pi?"

She ran. He sprinted after her, involved in her game of tag.

-

Yes. I try to be nice. It's sometimes easier. I'm generally calm.

But now, I think we should talk about something else.

It all ties in. Be patient.


	2. Miyamoto

This isn't the beginning. Though it is close to it. It will probably be more confusing, but some things must be explained early.

-

To Protect the World From Devastation

Miyamoto

--

Mew shivered in the chill air. The woman's last words echoed in her mind.

_Mew! Where are you?! After all, I, Miyamoto-chan will chase after the phantom pokemon everywhere, until the end of time! I'm going to do it!_

That was the last she had seen of the woman who came to find her.

She knew where the Rocket Member was, though.

Slowly, hesitantly, Mew lifted from the ground, and flew towards the highest mountain peak. The blizzard around her grew heavily, then stopped, dying out to a few snowflakes spiraling to their fate far below.

This was something she had to do. Alighting on a large glacier jutting out from the mountaintop, Mew paused for a moment, staring at the entrance to the cave. "..Myuu?"

Silence. The winter wind alone answered her plaintive cry. Then suddenly, with the sound of ice breaking into a thousand shards, Articuno burst from the entrance. His large wings slid through the air, emitting hail with every pump. He landed softly a few feet from her.

_Myuu. Why have you come here, to the winter domain? The last time you ventured here, it seemed as though the world's balance shifted._

Mew sighed, clasping her tiny pink paws together. _MoonSorrow, that is why I have come again. I wish to see the woman._

Articuno's eyes regarded her, icily cool, yet holding no hint of judgement.

_You know you were outvoted at the ceremony. The woman must stay here. It is the only way to protect us._

Mew nodded frantically. _I will not free her. I only wish to look at her once more._

Articuno blinked, laying his wings at his side. The woman was somehow special to Mew. The council had decided that Mew could not free her, but nothing was said of letting the little cat gaze upon her. He nodded, beckoning a wing to lead Mew into the cavern.

Mew looked up, tears brimming her eyes. She let out a soft squeak and a tiny smile, floating up to follow Articuno into his lair.

Occasionally she glanced to the side, but mostly kept her gaze trained straight ahead. Some ice pillars had melted, their occupants previously saved by varying means. Some still held their lonely souls, men, women, children and pokemon alike frozen, waiting for release. They would not feel any pain, nor need while they were here. Time stopped for them, and started once they were freed. It was the best they could hope for. Articuno was not malignant, Mew reflected. He merely did his job, and with compassion.

Ahead of her, his long tail fell to the ground. Mew looked up. He had stopped beside a large crystalline pillar, roosting on a block of ice.

Mew slowly moved forward, her breath catching as she caught sight of it's occupant. Frozen inside, head lowered slightly, eyes closed, hands clasped together, was the Rocket member who had searched so long for her.

Mew, shivering, moved forward, laying a tiny paw on the surface of the ice. _Miyamoto. I was scared. I really liked you, I did. I was too scared of being caught. And despite what you came to get me for, I know you liked me too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Miya-chan._

_I can't free you. But someday, someone will. I'll make sure someone frees you. And until that time, I will wait. I'll wait until you can be freed, Miya-chan. I may have things to do, but I'll always be thinking of you. _She closed her eyes, her tail twitching. Small sparkles flew from her body, up to the cavern roof, and through it, journeying far away.

_I grant my grace to your daughter. She will live in her chosen path, and eventually, find happiness._

_I miss you Miya-chan. I didn't know you for very long, but I miss you. I'll always be thinking of you._

Her solemn speech ended, and Articuno opened his eyes. _Are you ready to leave?_

Mew stood beside the ice a moment more, then floated upwards and placed a small kiss on it's surface.

_...Yes, I am._

Articuno nodded, and led her back out through the twisted caverns, to sunlight, where she paused a moment, looking at him with thanks, and flew off into the sky. The sun came out as she passed from his domain.

And in the cavern, a single occupant stirred. A warmth trickled through her, giving sustenance that would last for the remainder of her imprisonment.

_Myuu..._


	3. Video Killed the Radio Star

Time, however strange, allowed Ash Ketchum to finish his wanderings before nightfall and return to the Lavender City Gym.

The lights were all off, and no sound reached him.

He vaguely noticed, but shrugged it off, heading for a room marked 'Guests'.

It turned out to be well equipped with a miniature fridge, a lamp, nightstand and bed. He walked past the bathroom, barely glanced at the television, and flopped onto the bed. Within minutes, he had fallen asleep.

And seconds after that, Pansy walked into the room, hesitant yet self confident, trailed by an eerily glowing purple light.

She stopped by the bed, taking everything in for a moment. "Ash. Wake up."

He groaned, turning over.

She persisted, walking closer and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash. You have to wake up now."

He refused to budge. She shook him violently. "You must wake up!"  
Stirring, he blinked. "Pansy? Wha-"  
"Ssh. Are you awake?"  
"I, I think so.."  
"Good. Stay awake."  
"Why would I.." As soon as he had started protesting, he felt incredibly tired.

Just closing his eyes couldn't do anything..

Pansy leaned over and slapped him, hard.

He jolted up. "OW! What was that for?.!"

"I told you, stay awake."  
For a moment, there was silence. Ash couldn't think of anything to say.

He opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but a single look from the girl silenced him before he started.

The strange purple orb that had been illuminating her grew in intensity, floating above her head.

An eerie voice shocked him fully into consciousness.

_Video killed the radio star..._

Ash was thoroughly confused, and when the orb flashed brilliantly, eliciting a bizarre scream from something _directly above him,_ his confusion was replaced by fear.

"Don't be afraid!" Pansy demanded. Her instructions soon let up under the grip of cold claws encircling his throat. He made a strangled sound of terror.

"Damn! Mapikku, hit it again!" Pansy cried, her fingers tensing into fists.

_Delighted._

A second brilliant flash threw the claws off of his neck, and the screaming continued. Something flew over his head, turning in a rage towards Pansy. A glowing strange mass of grey and gold stopped inches from her, menacing, drawing it's claws towards her face.

Her eyes flickered, a pale purple in their depths. She grabbed the creature, pulling it forward, destroying the distance between them.

What appeared to be it's face was now pressed to hers, and Ash, horrified, noticed her tongue had eased out, and met with the thing's face in a macabre parody of french kissing. It's claws twitched noiselessly, it's body shuddered and paled. He could see the door through it now, and suddenly it wrenched free and disappeared into wisps of grey smoke.

Pansy shook the fog away from her face, eyeing it with a bit of disgust.

The orb was revolving around her again. She turned her attention back to Ash, apparently waiting for his barrage of questions.

He settled on the first one. "What was that thing?.!"  
She looked completely undisturbed as she informed him.

His jaw dropped. "That-was a pokemon?"

"Yes, a Dusknoir, to be exact. He's quite powerful, and has been hanging around here ever since the radio tower was built. The sooner Pokemon Tower can be rebuilt, the better. His goal is to take unsuspecting people and pokemon to the spirit world. The radio waves might have made him a bit crazy, I'm afraid. He's convinced they tell him to do it."

Ash sat in silence, feeling his neck for telltale marks. Physically, the attack may have been only a dream. But inside, he knew it was all too real. He hesitated, wondering how to phrase his next question.

"How did you..get rid of-"  
"It's late now. A lot later, actually. Timewarps are inconvenient. You should get some sleep. In the morning, I'll accept your challenge."

Ash faltered, then nodded. "Um, okay."  
She got up, and walked to the door.

"Oh-Pansy?"  
Pausing, she turned halfway. The orb, which Ash had decided to ignore, stopped it's circling.

"What?"  
"Thanks."  
"..No problem."

-

Shutting the door behind her, she let out a sigh. The orb materialized into a large, intelligent looking Gastly.

_Well. What fun. Too bad it took three hours._

"Someday, that thing may actually get someone."

_Perhaps, _The Gastly wavered up and down, thinking, _You could commission Morty to help you catch it?_

Pansy shuddered. "I'd rather not drag him into this."

The Gastly laughed.

"Maybe it will get tired of being intercepted, and go away."

_You and I both know that's wishful thinking. In fact, we were chasing him all day. To find him back here, attacking this trainer, seems a little too much like he's hitting closer to you now._

Pansy sighed, closing her eyes. "I've got to figure out how to stop him for good. Anyway, thanks for your help, Mapikku."  
_Never a problem. Going to bed now?_

Pansy nodded, running her arm down her side.

_Then I'll get back to the peak. Call me whenever you need me._

"Will do."

-

Pikachu started. He had been asleep on a large bed, a few feet away from Kodachi.

Nothing he could see had woken him, but for some reason he found it hard to get back to sleep. He twitched an ear, and jumped down, walking out of the room.

Following Ash's scent, he soon found his trainer asleep, and apparently fine. "Chaa.."  
It hadn't been anything to do with him, then. He wandered away, deciding a walk would settle him down.

Through the main hall, a small hallway, and a room that some sound was coming from. Little noises of business and contentment reached him from the inside of the room. He stuck his head in. "Pikaa?"  
A strange purple creature looked up, it's luminated eyes never blinking. In it's claws, it clutched a variety of shining objects, and stood by the shimmering pool.

It grinned, revealing sharp teeth, and made a happy noise. Pikachu bounded in, smiling. Despite the creature's appearance, it was clear that it was friendly.

_Hi! I'm Pikachu. What are you?_

The creature thought for a moment. _Voldo._

Pikachu tilted his head. _That's a cool name. Do you know what kind of Pokemon you are?_

_Sableye! _Voldo held out his handful of shinies, inviting Pikachu to admire them.

_Sparkly!!  
I found pretties! I look for jewels. Shiny pretties good._

Pikachu picked up a piece of foil, and unraveled it. There were two large pieces of silver foil in the bundle. Sableye watched curiously as he folded the foil into pieces, and stuck one on his head.

_Shiny hat! _Voldo was astounded.

_Here's one for you! They're our official Shiny Hunting Hats!  
_Voldo squealed in excitement as he accepted his hat.

_We find shinies now! Search this way!  
_Pikachu bounded after the Sableye as he led them into a hallway.

-

An hour later, they had both found snacks, some PokeChow for Pikachu, and a few jewels for Voldo.

Bidding goodnight to his new friend, Pikachu headed back to Ash's room to take a rest.

When morning brightened the world, and Ash awoke to find Pikachu at his feet, with a strange foil hat on, he groaned.

"Musta been a weird night for you too, huh?"


End file.
